ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Britt Warrick
Britt Warrick is one of two quinary antagonists in Game of Thrones: a Telltale Games Series, alongside Harys. He was a man-at-arms sworn to House Whitehill and later a ranger at The Wall. Iron From Ice Following the fall of House Stark at the Red Wedding, Britt, and other men sworn to House Whitehill are tasked with suppressing further Northern rebellion, and ensuring the loyalty of other Northerners to Roose Bolton, the new Warden of the North. He and two other soldiers move onto Forrester land and kill Gared Tuttle's sister, as well as mortally wound his father. Gared soon arrives at the scene after escaping the Red Wedding, and upon seeing his dying father, attacks Britt and the other two men with Gregor Forrester's sword. Britt quickly disarms him and commands his companions to kill the squire, but Gared manages to defeat them and kills one or both of them depending on the player's choices. Britt then flees the scene on horseback, swearing that Gared will hang for his actions. Britt later accompanies Ludd Whitehill to Ironrath to demand justice for Gared's killings, and tells Lord Ethan that the squire attacked him and his men for no reason. He is last seen scowling at Ethan as the Whitehills leave the Forrester stronghold. The Sword in the Darkness Britt first appears in this episode when Frostfinger is announcing the new recruits at The Wall. He and Gared have a brief verbal confrontation before being separated by Frostfinger. Atop the wall during Gared's shift, Britt joins him after leaving the elevator and attempts to taunt and infuriate him. Whether Gared is enraged or not the two then fight using several weapons at their disposal. He comments that if Gared's father could fight like him he would still be alive and the fight inevitably leads to Britt being severely maimed by Gared. Britt is last seen by Finn either bleeding to death, being finished off by Gared or being kicked off the wall. Sons of Winter Britt's corpse is burned to prevent him from becoming a wight. Death Killed By * Gared Tuttle After being stabbed in the arm or torso by Gared, Britt lays kneeling by the ledge of The Wall. He tells Gared to finish him off and Gared can choose out of three options: Leave Him (or be silent) If Gared chooses to be loyal to the Night's Watch on not killing any brothers, Gared will refuse to finish Britt off, after hearing this Britt attempts to stand up, but instantly falls over, dying from the wound or the resulting blood loss. Kick him off the Wall Gared carries out Britt's order and mockingly telling him "not to piss himself on the way down", coldly kicks him off the wall, where he falls screaming to his death. Make him suffer If Gared is still angered and vengeful over the death of his father and sister, he will coldly tell him that he doesn't deserve any mercy, and will brutally stab Britt in the stomach and begin to twist and turn it to give out more pain to Britt, who screams out in pain and chokes out blood as his guts are being forced out. Just like the second option, he will then once again kick the fatally injured Britt off the wall where he falls screaming to his death. Killed Victims * Gared's father (Alongside a Bolton and a Whitehill Soldier) * Gared's sister (Alongside a Bolton and a Whitehill Soldier) Appearances * Britt appears in Sons Of Winter as a corpse. References Category:Deceased Category:House Whitehill Category:The Night's Watch Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Whitehill Garrison Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists